Monster Tamer Aven
by Randomfan15
Summary: Based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia We peer into the world and follow the adventures of a young man by the name Avenger.(this is my first fanfic so try not to expect to much.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_10 years ago_

(A small Village is being raided by an army of Mamono of various Species, while a Women in White looks for her child.)

"Aven!? Aven!?"

Young Boy:"Mommy!"

(Chaos spews through the Village as Men are Raped left and right, and a dark figure looms over the Young Child)

Mysterious woman:"Well what do we have here? A young pup who has yet know pleasure?"

Young Boy:"Um... I-I don't...?"

Mysterious woman:"Oh don't worry sweetie (_whispers) _I'll be gentle."

Young Boy:"Waaaaah! Mommy Help!"

Mother:"Get away from him!"

Mysterious woman:"Oh? Is this child yours? He's quite a charming boy."

Mother:"He's only a boy; please just leave him alone"

Mysterious woman:"Well sorry dear but I cant; you need to train the pup to be good dog and I have a variety of ways to train this one."

Mother:"No! I wont let you!"

(The raid last for hours on end; the cries of pleasure echoing throughout the Village. Finally the raid ends.)

Young Boy:"Mommy!? Mom!?"

(The young man looks for his mother within the ruins of the Village only to the lifeless corpse that was his Mother)

Young Boy:"Mommy?... Mommy?...Mom!?" "This is a joke right? J-Just a joke?"

(The body does not move)

Young Boy:"Mom...(Begins to cry) Moooooommmm!"

_ Present Day_

(We come to a little Cottage on the outskirts of the Village)

Teledisk:Beep!_ Beep!_

Young Man: "Uhhhggg..."

Beep!_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Young Man:"Just go to Voice all ready!"

Beep!_ Beep! Be-..."Aven? Aven? AVEN!"_

Aven:"Gaaaahhhh" (Falls out of Bed)

Aven:"Uhhhgggg(Picks up teledisk)Hello?

"Aven_ its 8:47 and this is your wake up call."_

Aven:"Callef? What are yo-wait did you say wake up call?

"Yeah_ wake up call, you know like the one you asked for so that you'd be on time for your Job?"_

Aven:"Right, Right!(Starts scrambling to get clothes on)Uh just wait at the Square for Me I'll be there soon!(Gathers various items)

"Don't_ forget your sword rush hour!"_

Aven:(Halts at the door)"Oh right! Thanks Callef!"

Callef:"yeah_ sure I'll see you soon. Bye."_

Aven:"Bye!"

Bio

Avenger Von Hell:18

Eye color:(Heterochromia)Blue and Red

Hair color: Chocolate Brown

Occupation:Merchant

Species:Human

Magic Ability: Unknown

Likes: Cooking and Erotic Manga

Dislikes: Authority and Unfairness

End of Bio

Aven:"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

(Thinking)_"Okay Aven don't panic you overslept a bit and are kiiiiinnnnda far from the Village. Its okay though you can still make it as long as-"_

Female voice:"Hey Aven!"

(6 Women with dog like features and dark fur running down there thigh and forearm Stand in the road)

Aven:(Stops running)"Unless exactly that happens."

Enemy Bio

Species:Werewolf

Mamono Type:Beastman

Magic Ability:low

Threat level:Medium

Word of Advice: Pray that you spot it before it spots you

End of Bio

Aven:"Heeeyyyy Girls you look nice today, something different with the hair?"

Werewolf Girl:"Cut the chatter Vengy You know why were here."

Aven:"Right say can we do this latter cause I've gotta be somewhere in like 10 minutes so if you could please just stand asi-"

Alpha wolf:"Get Him!"

Aven:"Aw crap!"(Jumps up)

Alpha:(Crash!)"Uhhhgggg.. Don't just lay there idiots after him!"

Aven:(Dashes for it)Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Aven:(Thinking)_"Okay this is definitely not good; First I'm late for my work and now I've got a pack of Wolfs chasing Me!"_

(Werewolf Barking gets closer)"Its_ now or never, time to get these mutts of My tail."_

(Turns around and pulls out Sword)"Take this!"

_Slash!_ (Clothes rip) "Turnover Slash!"

(Werewolves fall over)"Humph!"

Bio Update

Avenger Von Hell:18

Eye color:(Heterochromia)Blue and Red

Hair color: Chocolate Brown

Occupation: Merchant(Formerly Swordsman)

Species: Human

Magic Ability:Unknown

Likes: Cooking, Erotic Manga, and Dueling

Dislikes: Authority, Unfairness, and Being Jumped

End of Bio

Aven:"Well its been fun but I gotta go! See ya Elise!"

Alpha"...Goddammit!

** End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1:The Merchant,Theif and Wolf

_9:09 Am North West of Anfang Town_

Aven: Ok this isn't exactly my day, but its ok! I just need to-

Young Woman: Hold it right there Aven!

Aven:(_Turns around)_Huh? Oh hey Elise! Didn't think you'd catch up so fast.

Bio

Elise:18

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: Grayish-Blue

Occupation: Alpha Wolf

Species: Werewolf

Magic Ability: Very low

Likes: Sex, ear scratches, and belly rubs

Dislikes: Losing and a certain brunette haired boy

End of Bio

Elise: So where do you think your going huh!?

Aven: To work. I'd take you along but I don't think my job allows dogs; especially Bitches in heat.

Elise: Oh I'm sure you can make an exception.

Aven: You think Huh?

Elise: Yeah, Come on! it'll be fun.

Aven: That so? Well then-(Spins around behind Elise)

Elise: Huh!?

Aven:(Slaps Elise's Ass) Enjoy your trip!

Elise:(Falls of Cliff)Dammit Aveeeeeeennnnnnn!(Splash!)

Aven:(Runs to the edge of the cliff)Hope she's ok, I hate to have to run from the pack and not see my favorite wolf there.

Elise:(Gasp!)Grrrr! WHY CAN I NEVER CATCH HIM!

_9:36 AM Anfang Town_

Young Man with Green Hair: Where the hell is he-

Aven: Callef!

Young Man with Green Hair: Hmm?

Bio

Callef:21

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Lime Green

Occupation: Thief

Species: Human

Magic Ability: Unknown

Likes: Rare Treasures, Exotic items, and Thieving

Dislikes: Inconsistency, Rich people, and Cramped Spaces

End Bio

Aven: (Runs up]Gasp!) Sorry(Gasp!) I'm late!

Callef: I thought you said you would be here by nine.

Aven: (Awkward Laugh)Well I Kinda had a Dog problem.

Callef: Dog problem my ass! I know for a fact you can run faster than them!

Aven: Well it be boring if I always won, this just makes it more exiting.(Laughs)

Callef: (Sigh)I really don't get you. Hmm?(Notices Fruit stand near by]Grin)

Aven: Your seriously going to steal from a fruit stand?

Callef: Just a few gold, nothing that can really hurt 'em

Aven: Whatever Just hand me the stuff.

Callef: Sure sure(hands over small bag) just try to keep some of your inventory k Lil Bro?

Aven: I'll try but I'm pretty sure your the one who need to keep track of inventory. Be pretty weird if a lot people are missing money and a commoner has a large amount of it.

Callef: (Laughs) yeah your right, it probably be as strange as you are.

Aven: (Laughs)Yeah.

Callef: Well ill see you later for our little hike later k?

Aven: Right See ya.

Callef:(Walks off)

Aven: All right let get to work.

Bio

Aven Von Hell and Callef

Relationship:Brothers

End bio

_12:39 pm_

Aven: (Yawn)Well that's all my stock gone. Hmm?(notices cloaked figure standing in front of him)

Cloaked figure: Excuse young man are you still open?

Aven: (Thinking)_Sounds like a woman]_Yeah but I'm outta stock. Sorry.

Woman: Oh I'm sure you still have something that can please me and my friends(Smirks)

Aven: Friends? Hmm?(Notices 4 more Cloaked figures Behind the first)I see and what would it be that I can do for you?

Woman:(Pulls off cloak along with other to reveal dark fur and tails)How about you give a dog a bone eh?

Aven: Sorry but I've already got a pack that likes to fail. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find your own guy to hand your ass to you on a daily basis.

Pack leader: A smart ass huh? well then guess we have to discipline this dog, get em girls!(Pack charges Aven)

Aven: Humph!(Disappears)

Pack Leader: Huh!? Where'd he go!?

Aven: I'd rather not have to fight you.

Pack:(turns around)

Aven:But if you attack me I will defend myself.

Pack leader: As if you could beat all of us, attack!

Aven: Well I tried to warn ya, alright lets go!(Pull out sword)

(Insert Final Fantasy III DS Battle theme here)

Wolf#1:(TACKLE RUSH)

Aven:(DODGE)Too slow!(Holds sword above head)My turn!(SLASH!)

Wolf#1:Shit!(Takes hit) Aaaaggghhh!(Clothe rips)

Aven:You know if this was a spar I'd probably say something about how cute your boobs are.

Wolf#1:(Groan)Don't worry I'm sure you'll get a better chance to complement me.

Pack leader: RUSH HIM!

Wolfs#1-4:(TACKLE RUSH)

Aven:(Thinking)_That's not good_(Holds off first 2 wolfs)

Wolf#3:Got you now!

Aven:Oh boy.

(Clang!)

All:Huh!?

?:Aven I really shouldn't have to help you out here(Holds of other 2 wolfs with a Spade looking weapon)

Aven: Callef! Grrrr!(Pushes wolfs back)

Callef: So what's going on here you piss off this pack or something?(Pushes wolfs back)

Aven: No their Just horny

Callef: Well then lets show these pervert dogs how we roll, You ready?

Aven: Always!

Pack leader: Whatever! Were still greater in number!

Aven: I got the two with the Funbags!(Runs up to Wolfs)

Callef: Guess that means I'm left with B-cup and flat chest.

Aven: All right ladies who's ready to Lose?

Wolf#1: Oh I'm going to enjoy riding you!(TACKLE RUSH)

Aven: I don't think so!(DODGE,SLASH)

Wolf#1:(Takes hit)Aaaaggghhh!

Aven: guess its true what they say: old dogs cant learn new tricks.

Wolf#2: No but they can exploit opportunity!

Aven:Huh?!(Looks behind him)

Wolf#2: Gotcha!(COMBO SLASH)

Aven:Oh crap!(MULTI-DODGE)

Callef: All right mutts don't try anything funny.

Wolf#3: Ha! What are you going to do with that shovel of yours? Dig your own grave?(Laughs)

Callef: Humph. Funny, too bad you wont be laughing for much longer.

Wolf#4: We'll see about that!(ATTACK)

Callef:(DODGE,STEAL,TRIP)

Wolf#4:(Falls over)

Callef:(Looks in pouch)Lets see 10, 20,30...only 47 Gold huh? Well that's better than nothing I guess.(Looks at Werewolf) by the way how's that dirt taste?

Wolf#4: How bout you taste some yourself? Now!(other wolf attacks)

Callef: Not happening(SLASH)

Wolf#3:(Stops)Huh!? Wait why is your Shovel sharpened!?

Callef: this is a crescent moon Spade, a Weapon used by monks for defense and prayer. Pretty neat right?

Wolf#3: Um yeah?

Callef: And being such a cool weapon you wont mind if its the one that kills you right?

Wolf#3:(Meep!)

Callef:(Laughs) Relax I wont kill ya, however(Bends wolf over, Slams ass with Spade)

Wolf#3:(Gets sent flying) Aaaahhhhhh-(Slams into building)OW!

Callef:Well that was easy enough. Hmm?(Notices other wolf Sneaking from behind) If you don't want me to cut off your already flat chest you'll leave.

Wolf#4:(Whimper!, FLEE)

Callef: Hah! That'll teach you not mess with my bro. Hmm?(Notices Aven's fight, Starts thinking)_Speaking of which. _(Shouts)Aven quit wasting time!

Aven:(Stops dodging)Huh? Oh right guess its time to stop playing around.(Grips Sword tightly)

Wolfs: Your Mine!

Aven:(Slashes the air)Slashing Blade!

Wolfs:(Hit by Force of slash, RIP!) Aaaahhhhhh!

Battle Record

Aven Von Hell

Weapon Choice: Broadsword

Technique: High

Skills:Turn Over Slash, Slashing Blade

Callef

Weapon Choice: Crescent Moon Spade

Technique: Intermediate

Skills: Flying Kick

End of Battle Record

Aven: Alright now that that's done time for the Bos-(Notices the Alphas gone)Oh...well that's not good

Callef: Aven...What exactly was stopping you from using your magic?

Aven: I didn't think it was necessary!

Callef: You could've easily ended this yourself!

Aven: Yeah but I thought I could have some fun with this ya know?

Callef: you...you idiot!(Sigh) Guess it doesn't really matter at this point does it?

Aven: Guess not.

Callef:(Sigh) Dammit. Lets just get a drink.

Aven: Sweet! Your buying my wine right?

Callef: Why do I always have to buy your-(Sigh)whatever.

Aven: All right!

_9:34 PM Anfang Woods_

Aven: Phew! This was a hard day of sales.(Pulls out pouch) Lets see uh...650 G huh? Guess that's not bad. Hmm?(Hears Crying close by,Walks over) Lets see...Huh?(Sees small werewolf, Starts thinking)_Looks like She's just a kid. No more that 9 or 8 years old._

Werewolf Child: Waaaahhhh! I want my Mommy! Huh!?(Notices Aven)Who...Who are you?

Aven: I'm Aven. You okay you seem to be lost.

Werewolf Child: I..I got separated from my pack when we went looking for food for our tribe.

Aven: I see well do you Remember where the tribe is?

Werewolf Child:(Sniff) No.

Aven: Hmm? Well lets see uh...oh I got an idea(Put hand on Childs head, Reads mind)Hmm okay I think I have a good understanding of where your tribe is.

Werewolf Child: Really!?

Aven: Yup(Picks her Up and puts her on back) All right lets go!

_End of Chapter_


	3. Chapter 2: An interesting Dinner

_10:26 PM Anfang Woods_

Werewolf Child:(Yawns) are we there yet?

Aven: Almost Just a little further I think(Notices Light in the Distance) Hey Look,is that your tribe over there?

Werewolf Child: Huh?(Gasp) Yeah that's it,that's My tribe!

Aven: Alright then lets hurry over there!(Starts running toward the light)

_10:28 PM Anfang Woods Wolf Tribe Camp_

Aven:(Walks into camp,Starts Thinking)_So this is the Werewolf camp huh? I Know __sometimes __Wolf Packs become big enough for a large camp but I didn't think one was in my hometown._

Werewolf Child: Hey Aven,how come everyone is starring at you?

Aven: Huh?(Notices the Werewolfs)oh yeah that's right I'm a Human male in Mamono territory.

Random Werewolf: Get Him!

Aven:(Thinking)_Oh Crap not again! OK I just need to cut em Dow-_(Remembers the kid)_(Groans) but i cant hurt them with the kid watching all this._(Notices Wolfs getting Closer)_Guess i'll just have to dodge assault and hope I can find a way out of here fast!_(Werewolfs close in)

Voice: Hold It!(Wolfs Stop)

Aven: Huh? Wait that voice isn't that...?

Elise:(walks out from the crowd)Alright Whats going on Her-(Notices Aven and Werewolf pup)Huh!? The Hell are you doing here!? And Why do you have my Little Sister!?

Aven: Elise? this is your Sister?(Lets down Pup)

Werewolf Child:(Runs up to Elise)Sister!

Elise:Ellie Where were you Me and Mom have been worried sick.

Ellie: I'm Sorry I just thought i could get more food by myself so I-

Elise: Ellie you know your supposed to stay with the pack at all time.

Ellie: I'm Sorry

Elise: I know(Hugs Ellie)

Aven(Smiles,Starts Thinking)_Well my work here is done_(turns around and starts walking)

Elise:Hold it Von Hell!

Aven:(Stops,Turns Head)Uh...Yeah?

Elise: While I appreciate that you brought my Sister back to me you still left me in a lake earlier today Remember?

Aven:(Turns to Elise)Oh yeah that was funny wasn't it?

Elise: For you maybe!(sighs)but that being said your in my territory now and I only think its fair that I return the favor. Resume Attack!

Aven:(Defensive stance) Oh crap,gotta run!

Unknown Voice: Hold it right there Young Lady!

Aven: Wha?

Ellie: Uh-Oh.

Elise: Oh Balls

Older looking Wolf:(Drops from the tree's)Elise whats the meaning of this!?

Elise: Mom!Uh...well..

Older looking Wolf: Young lady this Man came here to help one of us knowing that he would be attacked and still took that chance anyway, and you just attack him without so much as a even a Proper Thank You!?

Elise: But Moth-

Older looking Wolf: At the very least treat This young Man to some food before you just go and Mount Him understood!?

Elise: I...(Sighs)Yes Ma'am

Older looking Wolf: Good(Turns to Aven) now then Young Man I Believe I've yet to introduce myself,My name is Abigail I'm the Head Alpha of the pack,

Aven: Nice to meet you Abigail I'm Aven,Aven Von Hell.

Abigail:Hmm!? Von Hell!? As in the Avenger Von Hell Elise Talks About!?

Aven: That's Right.

Abigail:(looks At Elise)Hmm!?

Elise:Huh!?

Abigail: THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?(slap Elise)

Elise: Ooowww!

Aven &amp; Ellie: Uuuhhh..

Abigail:(Turns to Aven)Well Aven would you like to eat Dinner at our house?

Aven: Uh...Sure,Why not?

_11:06 PM Wolf Tribe/Chief Alpha's House _

Aven,Abigail,&amp; Ellie:(Laughs)

Abigail: OK so You've been chasing after this boy for the past 6 months and have had absolutely no luck?

Elise: I've had some success before!

Aven: You Mean Like When I first got here and you ended up burning your tail trying to jump me?

Elise: ...Uh...well I-

Aven: Or earlier this month when you missed me ended up floating down the river and I had to save you?

Elise: OK that one was-

Aven: Or this morning when I Slapped your ass and sent you into the lake?

Elise: Alright I Get!

Abigail:(Laughs) Oh my Gods, Elise you must really like this boy if you've been after him for this long.

Elise: Huh!? Wh-wh-what the Hell are you talking about Mom!? Hes just around when I get Horny!

Abigail: Oh don't be Ridiculous! You know your in Love with him so Just go on and say it!

Bio Update

Elise:18

Eye color: Yellow

Hair color: Grayish-Blue

Occupation: Alpha Wolf

Species: Werewolf

Magic Ability: Very low

Likes: Sex, ear scratches, and belly rubs

Dislikes: Losing and a certain brunette haired boy(or so She says)

End of Bio

Elise: Dammit Mom Quit it!

Abigail:(Sigh) You still don't get that being a Tsundare won't get you very far.

Elise: I...Ugh whatever i'm heading out for some more food(Looks at Aven,Blushes,Walks away)

Aven: Well that was strange.

Abigail:(Sigh) Sometimes I blame her Father for her behavior, She acts so much like him.

Aven: Oh...is that so(Looks around room)

Abigail: Hmm?(Notices Aven Looking) Oh you must be wondering where he is.

Aven: Well yeah kind of.

Abigail: Well I actually used to be human,Just Pregnant with Elise before i was bit.

Aven: oh Really?

(One Story Later)

Aven: So he just tried to kill you after he saw you?

Abigail: "Tried" being the key word there. He managed to knock me down but couldn't follow through.I wanted to leave but decided to have just one last Intimate moment with him.

Aven: And that brings us to Ellie

Abigail: Pretty much

Aven: Well i'm sorry about all of that.

Abigail: Don't worry about it kid,Sides my kids are happy and Healthy,and that's all that's important to me.

Aven: Well if there's anything i can do let me know.

Abigail: Hmm...Well there is one thing.

Aven: Hmm?

Abigail: Well you see I'd like you to talk to Elise about your Relationship

Aven: Huh?

Abigail: Well it's just that even though she doesn't like to show she really does Love you in her own way.

Aven: Yeah i'd imagine so since shes been after me for 6 months.

Abigail: However I don't want to impose this upon you with out you approval so,(Looks Aven dead in the eye) what do you think of Elise?

Aven: Well...

Abigail: Hmm?

Aven: I think shes awesome!

Abigail: Huh!?

Aven: Hmm? Whats wrong you seem surprised.

Abigail: Well its just that most humans don't really think so kindly of Mamono, then again you did bring Ellie back so suppose i cant think of you as most humans.

Aven: Well I've been around all sorts of Mamono since i was a kid, and I've learned a lot from talking,fighting,and studying them.

Abigail: I see.

Aven: Yeah, most of them were pretty nice,though some of them attacked me and my friends.

Abigail: And are there any Mamono you don't like?

Aven: Huh? Uh...(Goes silent)

Abigail: (Notices Aven's silence) Ah! That was a loaded question I'm terribly sorry!

Aven: Huh? oh that's okay i don't mind(Gets up from table)anyway i should go check up on Elise(Goes outside)

Abigail: (Sighs,Thinking)_ Be Thankful Elise, Its not every day a human like him appears._

_End of Chapter_


	4. Chapter 3: Love under the Moonlight

_11:21 PM Anfang Woods_

Aven:(Looks Around) Hmmm...where's Elise at, I could've sworn I saw her run this way.

?:(_Moan_)

Aven: Huh?(Looks behind trees)Hmm?

Elise:(Fingers herself[_Moan)_ aahh~ A-Aven~

Aven: yeah?

Elise: Huh?!(looks up)A-Aven?!

Aven: Hi,I was looking for you.

Elise: a...ah...

Aven: Elise? you ok? your face is turning red(put his hand on Elise's forehead and puts his face close to hers) Hmmm...

Elise: ah...ah...

Aven: your burning up too! do you need me to get you something?

Elise: Aven...what did you hear just now?

Aven: huh? oh you mean your moaning?

Elise: yeah that...Grrr yaah!(jumps at Aven)

Aven: whoa!(gets pinned down)

Elise: You freaking perv!

Aven: huh?

Elise: waddya mean "Huh" you were watching me masturbating weren't you?!

Aven: uh hey Elise.

Elise: what?!

Aven: you finally got me!

Elise: huh?!

Aven: (laughs) after all this time you finally got me!(laughs)

Elise: uh...

Aven: (stops laughing) huh? Elise?

Elise: you jerk, why are you even humoring me?

Aven: Elsie?

Elise: we both know you could've dodged this easily, so why didn't you. do you get some kind of kick out of getting a girls hopes up?

Aven: Elise...

Elise: I-I just don't get why I even try to catch you anymore. you...you just(is on the verge of crying)

Aven: (put hand on Elise's cheek) cause I wanted to see you happy

Elise: you wanted to see me happy?

Aven: well yeah. it's natural for someone to wanna see a girl they like happy right?

Elise: Aven...(blushes)

Aven: heh.(smiles)

Elise: ...(goes down to Aven's crotch)

Aven: Elise?

Elise: I caught you right? so that means I get to screw you, now doesn't it.(grins)

Aven: uh...heh(smile) I guess so.

Elise: hmm.(pulls down Aven's pants, and is greeted with Aven's Member rising) aahh~

Aven: heh. I think he's happy.

Elise: (giggles) I think so too. (licks Aven's Member)

Aven: aahh~

Elise: (lick up and down the Member)(thinking) _this is Aven's taste._

Aven: mmmmmm~

Elise: (swirls her tongue around the tip)(thinking) _it's wonderful~!_

Aven: your pretty good at this Elise.

Elise: *_Lick!_* I haven't even gotten warmed up~(takes Aven's tip into her mouth)

Aven: Ah~!

Elise: Mmmmm~!(begins bobbing her head on the Rod)

Aven: Haaaaah~

Elise: Mmmm~ (Stops at the tip and swirls tongue around it)

Aven: Mmmmm~

Elise: *giggles a bit* (Continues to Suck on his member)

Aven: Elise, i'm gonna-

Elise: Mmm~? (pulls away from Aven's cock)

Aven: Aaah~! (Climaxes on Elise)

Elise: Aaaah~! (get's covered in a few spurts of cum)

Aven: Hah...hah...*laughs a bit*

Elise: Mmmm~ (swallows the cum that flew into her mouth) ...your cum taste wonderful~

Aven: really? (Scoops some cum off Elise with his finger)

Elise: Huh? (Aven puts his finger in his mouth)

Aven: Hmmmm...I taste kinda sweet.

Elise: *whispers to her self* ...Hot.

Aven: Hmm? you say something Elise?

Elise: Huh?! Uh...no. A-anyway I see your still hard and ready to go.

Aven: Yup! what will you have me do now, oh Beautiful Wolf?

Elise: *blushes* W-well...

Aven: Yeah?

Elise: (Turns around and presents herself) Hmmmm...

Aven: What?

Elise: Please don't tease me.

Aven: uh...oh! ok I get it now. (Spreads Elsie Butt and Precedes to lick her pussy)

Elise: Aaaah~! W-what are you- Aaaaaaah~!

Aven: (stops licking) you taste sweet too Elise. (precedes to Lick deeper into Elise's Pussy)

Elise: Aaaaah~! that's not what I- Hyaaaah~!

Aven: Huh? (stops licking)

Elise: I wanted you to...Mmmmmm *blushes hard*

Aven: uh...ok let me try again. (picks up Elise by her hips and hold her upside down)

Elise: Haaah?!

Aven: there. now we both get a taste. (Goes back to eating out Elise)

Elise: Aaaaaah~! huh? (notices Aven's still hard member inches from her face) Aaaahh~ I-it's still so big~

Aven: (pulls away from Elise's Crotch) aren't you gonna eat your share?

Elise: Huh? ah! I-I was getting to that! *stares at Aven's Member and sniffs it. Aaaaahhh~

Aven: uh...*giggles* your weird. (continues to eat Elise's Pussy)

Elise: Ah~! y-your one to talk! (begins to suck on Aven's Cock)

Aven: Mmmmm~ (Presses tongue against Elise's walls)

Elise: Mmmmmm~! (Goes deeper down Aven's Member)

Aven: Aaaaaah~ Huh? heh heh.(pulls hips back sliding his cock out of Elise's throat)

Elise: Huh?

Aven: (Bucks his hips up thrusting his cock back into Elise's throat)

Elise: *Guck!* Hmmmmm~!

Aven: (sticks his toungue out) hehe.

Elise: (pulls away from Aven's Cock) *gasp* T-that was mean!

Aven: sorry. couldn't help myself.

Elise: Mmmmm...well at least warn me before you do something like that ok?

Aven: hehe (licks Elise's Clit)

Elise: Haaaah~! (precedes to suck on Aven's Cock)

Aven: Hmmmm~ I think i'm gonna cum again~ (Licks Elise Relentlessly)

Elise: Me too~ (sucks the Tip of Aven's dick as best as she can)

Aven: Hmmmm~!(cum in Elise's Mouth)

Elise: Hmmmm~! (creams herself)

Aven: Haaaaah~ that was great!

Elise: yeah. Hmmmm

Aven: Elise?

Elise: *giggles* you do taste sweet.

Aven: oh? *chuckles a bit* I told you so. (puts Elise down)

Elise: Hmmm... so then (presents her rump to Aven) since you keep misunderstanding i'll make this clear. I want you to fuck me~

Aven: Hmmmmm..

Elise: huh?! w-what do you mean "Hmmmm"?!

Aven: well...(grinds his cock against Elise and bring his face close to her ear)

Elise: hah~!

Aven: *whispers in her ear* you sure you want this

Elise: ...More than anything (turns her head toward Aven) Master~

Aven: *Smiles genuinely* ok then. (slowly puts the tip of his member inside her)

Elise: Mmmmm~!

Aven: Haaaah~ (gently pushes all the way inside of Elise)

Elise: Aaaaaaaaah~!

Aven: you ok Elise?

Elise: I-it's my first time so...

Aven: it probably stings a little. here let me see if I can make it better (begins to nibble on Elise's ear and Fondle her Breast)

Elise: Aaaaaaah~! T-that's great~!

Aven: Hmmm~(begins thrusting in and out of Elise)

Elise: Mmmmmmm~! (grabs at the grass in the ground)

Aven: your pussy feels great Elise~ (thrust harder)

Elise: Haaaaaaah~! S-so does your Cock M-master~ Hyaaaaah~!

Aven: try not to call me Master so much ok Elise~? (Thrust Faster)

Elise: Hyaaaaaaa~! O-ok Aven~ Gaaaaaah~! I think i'm Gonna cum~!

Aven: Me too~

Elise: Aven~! (Creams herself on Aven's Member)

Aven: Haaaaah~!(Cums into Elise's Pussy)

Elise: Hyaaaaaaa~ So warm~

Aven: Haaaah (pulls out of Elise)

Elise: you're amazing Aven~

Aven: heh (nibbles on Elises ear)

Elise: Hyaaaa~!

Aven: *laughs* sorry couldn't help it. you have the cutest moans.

Elise: Hmmmmm

Aven: heh (turns Elise's head towards him and Kisses her deeply)

Elise: Mmmm! Mmmmmm~ (Kisses back)

Aven: (breaks the kiss) aah~

Elise: Haa~

Aven: I think we should find a more comfortable place to do this don't you think?

Elise: *giggles a bit* yeah, let's go.

_12:01 AM Outskirts of Anfang Woods_

Soldier: Commander Jacy Sir we're here!

Commander Jacy: Good. tell the men to arm prepare to secure the area.

Soldier: if I may, what are we searching for here sir?

Commander Jacy: years ago a group of Werewolves took my fiancé away from me. I've reason to believe they have a village within these woods.

Soldier: I see. my condolences sir. I'll tell the men at once. (Walks way from the Commander)

Commander Jacy: *whispers to himself* don't worry my love. I'll avenge you.

BIO

Jacy Lunaar:47

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Occupation: Commander

Species: Human

Magic Ability: None

Likes: protecting the law, Beating punks, time with the Crew

Dislikes: Mamono and especially Werewolves

Commander Jacy: And our Daughter as well.

_End of Chapter_

_**(sorry this took so long people)**_


	5. Reboot alreadywell god damn

ok so you might be wondering why the story isn't complete well the answer is I've been looking at the what's there already and feel that it was rushed out and not properly thought out. looking at it I feel I could do better with it, so I've decided to reboot the damn thing and hope to better. for those of you that have read and enjoyed the story, I thank you and appreciate the support. I would appreciate a review to see what I did right and learn what I could do better. next time I update it will be for the reboot so look forward to that. This is RF15 the storyteller and I look forward to entertaining you with my tales.


End file.
